Tell Him, Now
by l.should.have.known
Summary: Lexie is sick of Mark wanting to hide their relationship, she gives him one last chance to tell Derek. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy, I wished that I did with my birthday candles this year but apparently that didn't work, so...

* * *

**Tell Him, **_**Now**_**.**

"I've told you I can't keep this a secret, tell him by the end of the day." Lexie walked away, leaving Mark looking stunned. He wanted to tell Derek that he'd found the one woman he couldn't get past, he wanted to tell his best friend, his _brother_. He knew that his relationship with Lexie wasn't wrong, Mrs. Shepherd, the woman who had practically raised him, had said it was ok, that Lexie was good for him, but still, Derek had told him not to, and although in the past he'd gone against Derek's orders, he knew that after Addison their friendship was still on thin ice and him sleeping with _Little Grey_ could be the straw to break the camel's back.

"Mark, you ok? You've been standing there for ages." Callie said.

"Torres, where did you come from?" Mark shook his head realising what an idiot he must have looked.

"Well I was at the nurses' station, but then I decided to come over here and let you know that you look like a fool staring into space like that." She shrugged.

"I'm fine." He stalked off toward his office, he needed to think before he talked to Derek.

Mark couldn't make up his mind on what to say to Derek, and by the end of the day he was still no closer to telling him. He'd carefully avoided his best friend all day, knowing that deciding how to tell Derek would be made infinitely harder in Derek's presence.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Lexie said as he approached her in the hospital foyer at the end of their shifts.

"I haven't seen him all day." Mark shrugged, it was the truth.

"Why is it so hard to tell him? Is it so shameful for you, to be dating me?"

"No, I've broken Derek's trust one too many times, I don't want to lose him." At Lexie's pointed look he quickly added; "I don't want to lose you either, I just have to work out the best way to tell him."

"Derek and Meredith just went to get a drink at Joe's, you go ahead, I'll wait for Sadie. You have until I get there to tell him." She folded her arms and watched him as he left.

When Lexie entered the bar with Sadie she could tell straight away that Mark still had not told Derek, she caught his eye, hoping he'd do it then and there, but he turned away and took a long sip of his beer.

"So I'm guessing he still hasn't told?" Sadie murmured to Lexie.

"I'm so over all this secrecy!" Lexie hissed, she walked up to the bar and stood next to Mark. "Last chance, go now."

"Let me think, I need time to work out how to tell him. " Mark growled back.

"No, no more time, tell him now." She glared at him, but still he didn't move. "Fine then." She turned on her heel and walked to the table where Derek and Meredith sat.

"Lexie, hi." Derek greeted. "How are you?"

"I'd be better if my boyfriend didn't insist we keep our relationship secret!"

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Meredith said surprised.

"Hence the 'secret', it's all your fault, it's you he's afraid to tell." She rounded on Derek as she spoke.

"Me?" Derek looked surprised.

"Yes you, he's too afraid to tell you because your friendship is still on thin ice or something, so if he won't I will. Derek, I am dating Mark Sloan, he didn't pursue me – I went to him, _I_ instigated the relationship, so none of this is his fault." Lexie paused, looking over Derek's face, gauging his reaction. "Don't be mad at him, please. I'm afraid that if you tell him to walk away he will, and I don't want to lose him." She pleaded.

"How long has this been going on?" Derek asked.

"I first went to him the night of Karev's first solo surgery."

"So you were together while my mother was here?"

"She knows, Derek, she approves." Mark said coming to stand behind Lexie.

"You told her?"

"I was feeling guilty, I needed someone to talk to, I needed someone to tell me that this is ok, that maybe I deserve a little happiness."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel that way, if you and Lexie make each other happy then good for you."

"Thanks man." Mark smiled. "Come on Lexie, let's get out of here." He took her hand.

"Good idea. We'll see you two later." Lexie grinned as Mark led her out of the bar. "See, Derek doesn't hate you, he's happy for us." Lexie said as they crossed the car park, walking toward the Archfield.

"That was your doing, clearly, what did you say to him anyway?"

"I told him the truth, that it wasn't your fault, that _I _seduced _you_." She giggled when he looked at her. "What? It's true." She smiled again as Mark's lips came down to press against hers.

"Come on, let's get back to my room, I'm ready for bed." He smirked.

"You're full of good ideas tonight aren't you?" She joked following him once more.

_End._

_

* * *

  
_

Let me know what you thought of my first posted GA story, please??

-Situation Noir.


End file.
